fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannibal Zombie
| sampleimage = | skill = unknown | stamina = unknown (1) - p. 11 | attacks = 1 | weaponused =Small Claws and Bite | habitat = Dungeons | numberencountered = 1-30 and more | type = Undead | reaction = Hostile | intelligence = Low }} Cannibal Zombies are a variation of the common undead Zombie in the Fighting Fantasy franchise. They appear exclusively in Blood of the Zombies. Origins and Distribution A Cannibal Zombie is the corpse of a normal human infected by a mutated virus injected into his or her bloodstream; no magic is necessarily involved in its creation. These dreadful beings first came into being through fell rituals carried out by Caribbean witch doctors. Blood samples from the zombies were sold to unscrupulous traders, who would in turn sell them to likely unscrupulous parties for experimentation. - 206 A horde of these Zombies was eventually created by the mad Romanian millionaire Gingrich Yurr, who intended to conquer the world by unleashing an army of zombies under his control and eventually turn himself into one, too. - 230 To this end, he had his henchmen kidnap hundreds of innocent people and bring them to his castle, where his hired scientists under the command of Professor Roznik would inject them with a mutant gene derived from original zombie blood. However, the plan was foiled by one lone prisoner who managed to escape captivity in Yurr's dungeons, and his young intern cook Amy Fletcher, who apparently destroyed all zombies in the castle, including Yurr himself. - 225, 333 Description Cannibal Zombies are in their basic nature much like normal Zombies: animated corpses of normal humans. However, most of these zombies bear open, weeping blisters and are horribly disfigured, partially from the effects of the mutant gene injected into them, - 45 but also from attacks by infected zombies while they were still alive, or subsequent struggles with other zombies following their zombification, mostly for food. They will usually be missing whole chunks of flesh, and more than often also sport severed limbs, missing body parts, and exposed organs, especially their entrails. - 13, 70, 135, 148, 176, 192/259 As the name implies, this type of Zombie craves flesh, and to that end they will attack and dismember any living being they encounter; humans are their most preferred prey. - 176, 192/259 Cannibal Zombies usually attack with their fists and teeth, tearing, biting and rending into any living creature unlucky enough to encounter them. Unlike necromantically created zombies, Cannibal Zombies can be suprisingly fast at times, especially once they "get used" to their undead state. - 189, 244 They also retain a vestige of their former intelligence and memories, making them capable of executing effective ambushes. - 5, 13, 135, 204, 290 They are also capable of using hand weapons quite effectively. - 135, 148, 322, 367 Most of the time they are not capable of properly employing firearms in combat - 45, though a few exceptional zombies might have that ability. - 110 Sometimes the zombies retain enough memories to enable them to talk, but their vocabulary is mostly limited to sentiments and thoughts which dominated their mind at the time of their demise. - 45, 215 Special Abilities Much like a Plague Zombie, Cannibal Zombie possess an infectious and ultimately fatal attack. If they bite a victim, and even part of their infected blood enters their victim's bloodstream, the virulent mutant gene which transformed them will affect their victim as well. - 67 As a result of its highly volatile nature, the unlucky victim - especially when his immune system is highly weakened, like from the effects of near starvation - 229 - will be transformed into a Cannibal Zombie in a matter of mere minutes. - 101 Another dangerous quality of the Cannibal Zombies is their tendency to wander about in large groups, even hordes numbering several dozen individuals. Since they are singlemindedly relentless, they will swarm over one single victim in droves, eventually overpowering them by sheer force of numbers. Trivia *This variation of the common Zombie is of course based on the horror zombie genre, called into life and made popular by the famous movie The Night of the Living Dead and continued into the present time by computer games such as Resident Evil. See Also *Gingrich Yurr *Amy Fletcher *Zombie Kong *Roznik *Gober, Steen and Lange *Zombie References Category:Undead